The Auction
by starz454
Summary: Ok. This is my opinion on what I think could happen between Rory and Jess in the upcoming episodes. R/J


Pairing- R/J  
  
Spoilers- well the spoiler is for the preview for the upcoming episode. And Richard in Stars Hollow spoilers.  
  
Rating- Pg-13  
  
Summary: This is my prediction fic for what I think could possibly happen in the upcoming episode(s) even though I can't write as well as the show people neways just READ IT!  
  
  
  
  
  
Actions speak louder  
  
By- Starz  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess saw Rory walking towards the park. His money was in his pocket and he was ready. The bidding had started and Dean bid five dollars. He closed his eyes for a second and shouted "ninety dollars!" He couldn't look at her, not until it was sold. "Sold," called Taylor and he just stood there avoiding her eyes. There was something about that girl. She was unlike anyone he had ever known. His feelings for her reminded him of this song he liked  
  
There's something about you  
  
Tears me inside out whenever you're around  
  
There's something about you  
  
Speeding thru my veins until we hit the ground  
  
He couldn't remember the rest of the lyrics but it summed him up. It was like someone put his feelings to words. He hoped he could put the words to actions. Dean shot him and angry look and he waved at him. After the auction Rory came over to him. She wasn't smiling but she didn't look like it was time for a root canal either. He took the basket from her with a smile. She looked over his shoulder and he turned around to see Dean stalking towards them. "Rory, you're not actually going to go with him are you?"  
  
"He paid for me, I don't really have a choice." 'Ouch' he thought, 'that hurt.' Dean relented and wandered away and they began to walk.  
  
"Got an egg rolls in there?" He asked trying to keep it light.  
  
"As a matter of fact, we had Chinese last night. I think I have an egg roll with your name on it. They took my picture down out of the video store window." He smiled and they turned onto the bridge and sat down.  
  
"Luke actually pushed me off this bridge once,"  
  
"Really?" she asked laughing as she spread the food out.  
  
"Yeah, well we have this unspoken agreement now it's working out ok."  
  
"That's good." They sat and ate for a few minutes in the kind of comfortable silence that only friends share. He put his plate down.  
  
"C'mon," he said reaching his hand down to help her up. She hesitated. "I won't hurt you," he said. She took his hand and he pulled her up. She didn't let go.  
  
"Where 're we going?" she asked as he pulled her across the field to the school. He opened a door and pulled her up the stairs of the deserted school. "Are we supposed to be here?" she asked. He shrugged as they climbed up a flight of dark stairs.  
  
"Close your eyes," he said. She looked at him skeptically and closed her eyes. He opened the door and led her to a ladder. "Ok, you've go to climb up this ladder but promise to keep your eyes closed." She nodded and he ignored the spark he felt when he held her back as she climbed the ladder. When they reached the top he led her to the edge and dropped his hand to his side. "Open you're eyes." They were standing at the highest point in Stars Hollow at the top of the school. It was almost sundown and the sky was deep purple. Rory let out a small gasp and looked around. She smiled at him and sat down at the edge. He sat down next to her and they just sat there watching the sun set. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers. After a while she turned to him and tilted her head to the side "Do you still smoke?" He laughed and pulled a pack of Nicorette gum out of his pocket.  
  
"I'm still working on it." She smiled and turned to the sky watching the people walk around town. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and left it there. He looked down at her for a moment and put his other arm around her. When the sunset they walked back to their picnic ground and packed everything up. They walked home in silence until they reached her house.  
  
"Thanks, Jess I had a good time."  
  
"Don't sound so surprised."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at her as she ran into her house. Then he turned and trudged home. He would get up early tomorrow to see her. She always came before he started work.  
  
Rory entered her house and her mother pounced on her. "Why are you so late?"  
  
"Jess bought me."  
  
"I know that, how come you had lunch that lasted until nine o'clock?"  
  
"We had fun. We have fun together."  
  
"Rory, I don't like him. I don't like you spending time with him. He's dangerous and…"  
  
"You Don't even know him!" she yelled, "I'm not you Mom." With that she ran up to her room and slammed the door. She knew that this would be an issue. They were just friends and her mom was already jumping all over her because he was different. He wasn't Dean and that upset her Mom. Her mom barreled into her room. "Mom, he quit smoking, he's working, he's getting along with Luke and he reads, Mom. He reads books. He's just my friend Mom, why can't you accept that."  
  
"Because I can't." she spat and turned away, her voice breaking. "I just want you to have a future, Rory I want you to go to college. I don't want bad things to happen to you."  
  
"So I am a bad thing to you."  
  
"That's not what I meant," she protested "I love you."  
  
"Please just go, Mom." Lorelai stood and left the room, her face in her hands. Rory groaned and fell back into her pillows. Dean wouldn't exactly be supportive of their friendship either. The next morning she got up early and went with her mother to Luke's. The silence was uncomfortable and icy but she tried her best to ignore it. When she entered the diner and saw Jess she ignored the leap of her heart and sat down. When he brought them coffee she slipped him a note with her mother seeing. He picked it up and walked away.  
  
She looked upset. Jess knew the many looks of Rory and this was the upset look. He slipped the note into his pocket and went into the back room to read it  
  
Jess- I really need to talk to you. Meet me at noon on the roof. –Rory  
  
He sighed and pounded the wall "Damnit!" he swore. This was a bad note. This was bad, she thought that yesterday was a big mistake. That's why she wouldn't even look at me. At eleven thirty he left the Diner and crossed the bridge sitting on the edge near the water. He tossed a rock in and stared at the ripples. He heard footsteps on the bridge and he saw Rory standing there. "Hey." He said flatly. She sat down next to him.  
  
"I got in a fight with my mom." She said in lieu of a greeting.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed she doesn't exactly like you. This isn't exactly making her jump for joy."  
  
"What is this?" he asked tossing another rock into the pond.  
  
"Friendship. She thinks I'm making a mistake spending time with you. It's not like your going to jump me." He tossed another rock into the pond. They sat in silence for a few minutes and he turned to her.  
  
"Why don't you just do what you want to do for once?" he asked staring at his reflection in the  
  
Pond. "Throw caution to the wind and just do something for yourself." He jumped up and started walking.  
  
"People can't always have what they want," she argued chasing after him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They just can't, it doesn't work that way." He turned to face her and she stopped moving. They stood a meter apart, just staring at one another.  
  
"Your right," he said quietly looking her in the face. "I can't." With that he stalked away She didn't follow him.  
  
Rory sank down onto the bridge and stared into the water. She knew she was hurting him. 'Be serious' she though to herself. 'Friends don't hold hands or shiver when they touch each other. Friendship isn't like that.' She threw a rock into the pond feeling a sense of belonging with the pond. She was the water, Jess was the rock. All he did was create ripples.  
  
Jess kicked a rock all the way to the school and climbed up the stairs to the roof. He sat down and pelted a handful of gravel off the edge watching it skitter to the ground. Yesterday had been one of the best days of his life since he'd moved to this town. Just seeing her had made his life bearable. Suddenly it became clear what he had to do. He hurried off the roof hoping that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
Rory stood up from the bridge. She knew what she had to do. She began to hurry across the field to the school. She had to find him.  
  
Jess barreled down the stairs and out the doors. He hurried across the field and slowed down when he saw her figure walking towards him. They stopped a few yards apart. "Jess I'm going to do something right now, just promise that you won't think less of me."  
  
"I couldn't do that." He replied coming to the realization of what she was about to do. Ironically, what she was about to do was exactly the same thing he was going to do. She walked closer to him and he touched her cheek with an out stretched hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. A jolt ran through her making her shiver as she pulled back. He smiled at her and pushed his forehead against hers. "What now?" He asked quietly without looking at her.  
  
"You're now."  
  
"So I guess I've got what I want." She smiled at him and looked away.  
  
"So have I."  
  
The End 


End file.
